


办公桌是用来办公的啊

by karasu51244



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasu51244/pseuds/karasu51244





	办公桌是用来办公的啊

严格意义上说，堂本刚并不是一个工作狂，反正钱是永远赚不完的，赚那么几个亿够花就行了。不过自从T集团和K集团开始合作之后，堂本刚才明白什么是真正的工作狂

堂本光一就是一个典型例子

堂本刚猜得没错，堂本光一年纪确实比他小，刚刚从国外留学回来继承了家族企业，正是急于展示自己能力的时候，合作协议一签订就马不停蹄地开始了各项工作的商议和洽谈，还要联系生产商经销商广告商，堂本刚从来没有这么忙过，每天不是在开会就是在去开会的路上，忙着写报告批文件连和堂本光一打电话的时间都没有，导致刚在一起的半个月，依旧各回各家各自睡觉

堂本刚忙得有些晕晕乎乎，这半个月来堂本光一也很少主动联系他，他们每天的交流就只限于睡前的互道晚安。时间一长堂本刚就不禁在心中暗自抱怨，明明是那家伙先告的白，难道要他先提出第一次正式的约会吗？

明天是周末，尽管还没到规定的下班时间，堂本刚不忍心看着几个已经连加了几天班哈欠连天的下属，提前散了会并通知所有的员工可以下班了，反正只剩一点收尾工作，他完成就好

分针悄悄地移动了一半，堂本刚看了看旁边依旧安静的手机，纠结半天，还是忍不住拿过来打给了堂本光一

“怎么了？”

堂本光一很快就接了，似乎是太久没听到他的声音，堂本刚竟然一瞬间不知该说什么，“…没什么，还在忙吗？”

“嗯…等一下还要开会呢。”堂本光一拉长的尾调带上了一丝撒娇的味道，堂本刚抿唇笑了笑，不由得抱怨道：“我们都多久没见了……”

“想我了？”

“…嗯。”

“想见我吗？”

堂本刚被问得不耐烦，提高了音量回答道：“想，特别想，现在就想…见…你…”他从成堆的文件中抬起头，突然感觉自己不会说话了，呆呆地看着出现在办公室门口的堂本光一。手机中的声音与现实中合为了一体，“我也好想见你。”

“你…说好的还要开会呢？”堂本刚已经搞不清这是惊喜还是惊吓了，他完全无法控制自己的行动直接扑上去抱住了堂本光一，埋在怀里蹭了蹭。堂本光一拥紧他，拍了拍他的屁股，“我这不是来和你开会了嘛。”

堂本刚没细想堂本光一的意思，他心里早就被粉红色泡泡填满了，欢欢喜喜地拉着堂本光一在旁边的椅子坐下，“我还有一点工作没做完，你等我一下哦。”

“好。”堂本光一给自己倒了一杯咖啡，低着头露出一个不怀好意的笑

堂本刚哪里注意到堂本光一的这小表情，只顾着快点把工作完成和堂本光一待在一起。他盯着电脑屏幕手指飞快地敲打着，突然听到旁边堂本光一惊呼了一声，他转过头，看到那杯咖啡似乎全撒了出来，堂本光一被烫得直甩手，白衬衫上也被染上了一片污渍

“真是的，你是小学生吗？”堂本刚无语，抽了几张纸巾徒劳地擦了擦，然后干脆直接去解堂本光一衬衫的纽扣，“幸好我这里有备用的衣服，你先穿我的……”

越解堂本刚觉得不对劲，他看着自己亲手解开的衬衫后露出的堂本光一的胸肌，腹肌，再往下就是……堂本刚顿时被烫到般缩回手，情不自禁地咽了咽口水

奇怪，又不是没见过，为什么会害羞呢？

“我去给你拿衣服……”在脸变红之前堂本刚猛地站了起来想要逃离，却被堂本光一一把从背后抱住了，下腹的东西结结实实地顶在他的臀部，对方的声音也因为欲望而沙哑，仿佛最甜美的毒药，“我太想你了……”

堂本光一身上的热度透过紧紧相贴的身体传递给堂本刚，虽然这里是办公室，但堂本刚只是无奈地挣扎了一会儿便放弃了，软在堂本光一的怀里任由他动作。堂本光一急切地吻着堂本刚的耳根和后颈，手探到前面近乎粗暴地扯开了他的领带和衬衫领子，探进去揉捏着比起一般男人来说都要更大更软的胸部

“嗯啊……”堂本刚被揉了几下就觉得脚软，靠在堂本光一怀里低吟，堂本光一索性两只手都伸了进去，一只手照顾一边，咬着堂本刚的耳尖调笑道：“你的胸怎么这么大？”

“我怎么…知道…”堂本刚咬紧牙关，死命想把呻吟咽回去，作为一个男人光是被揉胸就舒服得要射了也太没骨气，“应该是…你没摸过大的吧……”

“……”堂本光一被噎得动作一顿，将堂本刚转了过来，粗暴地扯开他的衬衫直接含住被揉得发红的乳头吮吸

“呜！”莫大的刺激下堂本刚不由自主地搂紧了埋在他胸口的男人，堂本光一顺势托起堂本刚的屁股分开他的腿，抱着他坐在身后的办公椅上

堂本刚的话实在是有些挫败堂本光一作为男人的自尊心，嘴上就开始不留情起来，含着那一边乳头又咬又扯的，似乎是要把它扯得更大点才罢休。堂本刚痛得直皱眉，用力地扳着堂本光一头好不容易才让他离开了自己的胸口，四目相对时，却被堂本光一因欲望熏红的双眼吓了一跳

“自己把裤子脱掉。”堂本光一的语气极其不耐烦，带上了一丝命令的口吻，他飞快地解开了自己的皮带，然而堂本刚依旧跨坐在他身上没有动弹，“你脱不脱？”

“回…回去再做吧…”堂本刚被堂本光一这副模样吓到，虽然他也硬了，但还是强撑着羞耻心不想在自己的办公室做这种事情。闻言堂本光一的眼神暗了暗，在堂本刚刚还没来得及反应时，钳住他的手腕用领带反绑在了身后

堂本刚愕然，挣扎了几下根本挣不开，堂本光一满意地笑了笑，然后才开始慢条斯理地脱堂本刚的裤子

“可是我就想在这里干你…”

“让你每次坐在这里的时候，都会想到今天发生的事情，不好吗？”

脱掉堂本刚身上最后一块布料，堂本光一低头在小腹处的毛发吻了吻，像个拆开生日礼物的小孩子一样笑了

 

傍晚时分，三三两两的上班族从高楼大厦中走出，分散进城市的每一个角落，欢庆着即将到来的周末。而最高层的办公室里，两个交缠在一起的身影依旧难分难舍

“呜……”

堂本刚从来没做得这么憋屈过，办公椅虽然足够宽大，但容纳两个男人还是太勉强了，吱吱呀呀地抗议着。堂本光一却不管不顾地按着堂本刚的腰往胯上撞，掐出腰间一片红印

这个姿势实在别扭，堂本刚的腿被椅背卡住几乎打开到了极限，堂本光一还偏偏坏心眼地把堂本刚往自己身上按，堂本刚觉得自己就像一张被任意摆弄折叠的白纸，手还被反绑了起来，他只能用头抵住堂本光一的肩膀想要反抗他的动作，然而这无力的样子看起来更像是欲拒还迎，看到堂本光一还是没有要放弃折磨他的意思，便气急败坏地去咬堂本光一的喉结，“你…又发什么疯……”

“怎么了？”堂本光一睁大了眼，一脸无辜的样子，身下的动作却不仅没停反而加快了，顶弄得堂本刚只能从破碎的呻吟中勉强挤出来一句话：“我的腿…要抽筋了好不好……”

现在天还没有完全黑下来，自己双腿大张着让硕大的性器进进出出的样子让堂本刚的脸比即将沉下去的落日还要红，他委屈地扁着嘴埋首在堂本光一的颈间，却更把他们的交合之处看得一清二楚。堂本光一托着他的屁股又往深处捣弄了几下，突然把堂本刚抱了起来

“等…”

身体突然腾空的感觉让堂本刚的心都快要跳出胸腔外，下一秒堂本光一就把他压在了办公桌上，赤裸的背部贴在桌上时冰得堂本刚一抖，堂本光一倒是贴心地将西装外套垫在他身下，然后随意地将桌上的纸张往地上一拂，留出了一片空间。堂本刚气急，他从来没想过自己花高价专门定做的这张白大理石纹的办公桌会拿来做这种事情，明明不远处就有会客的沙发，堂本光一却偏偏要在桌上做

窗外的夕阳透过玻璃洒进来给那张俊美的脸庞踱上了一层金色的光，宛如神话里的阿波罗

呸

堂本刚在心底里骂了一句

什么阿波罗，就是个永远喂不饱的饿狼罢了

“生气了？”

堂本光一俯下身，咬着堂本刚的耳珠低语，低沉好听的声音蛛丝一般缠紧了堂本刚的心智，他不得不承认的是，每当堂本光一这么和他说话，他就觉得可以原谅堂本光一做的一切

“…待会你给我把这里收拾干净了。”堂本刚偏过头，把心里无数句骂人的话咽了回去，不痛不痒地说道

算了，自己找的男朋友，凑合过吧

“遵命。”

堂本光一将堂本刚的腿拉开得更大，扣着他的膝窝再次开始抽弄，这个姿势让肉体的碰撞声更加清晰，在偌大的办公室里回响着。在平常工作的地方做爱简直让羞耻感成倍的增加，如果堂本刚双手是自由的，他一定会捂住耳朵不去听这令人脸红心跳的声音和堂本光一那些下流的情话

“怎么？不舒服？”看到堂本刚一直皱着眉还压抑着呻吟，堂本光一扳着他的脸强迫他看向自己，同时恶意地停住了动作，“那不做了？”

“呜…”堂本刚嘤呜着，要不是他被做得没有力气他简直想打堂本光一一顿，都这个时候了说不做，他就不信堂本光一能忍。然而过了好一会儿，堂本光一都没有要继续动作的意思，只是停在他身体里一边细柔地吻他的胸口

“要…做…”最终堂本刚先屈服了，只不过这句话小声得估计只有他自己才能听见。双腿缠着堂本光一的腰收紧了后穴，这一下差点没把堂本光一爽得射出来，他闷哼一声，握住细瘦的腰肢继续在紧致温热的甬道里抽送

都这样了堂本刚也不打算再压抑自己，闭着眼享受于身体的欢愉中，太久没有做堂本刚的身体敏感得一点就着，堂本光一的手在身上游走就能引起阵阵轻喘。突然，堂本光一捂紧了堂本刚的嘴，瞬间一片静谧

堂本刚睁开眼，不解地看向堂本光一，而堂本光一接下来的话却让他吓得魂飞魄散

“有人。”

办公室的外墙是透明的玻璃，可以看到外面的秘书办公室和走廊，堂本光一先看到了走廊的声控灯亮了起来，身体比大脑反应更快地抱起堂本刚躲进了办公室里的卫生间

“唔…”堂本刚嗔怒地瞪了堂本光一一眼，都这个时候了堂本光一还在他的身体里不愿出来，甚至还小幅地顶弄着，这样蜻蜓点水似的做法反倒让堂本刚难耐不已，大腿磨蹭着堂本光一的腰身寻找更多的慰藉

“诶？老板，你还没走吗？”

外面果然传来冈田准一的声音，堂本光一松开捂住堂本刚嘴的手，而堂本刚没好气地翻白眼，心里偷偷骂着冈田，平常一下班这小子拔腿就溜，偏偏今天居然回来了。虽然他们躲了进来，但外面散落的一地纸张和衣服已经足以让人想入非非了

“老板，你在里面吗？外面怎么这么乱？”

堂本刚控制着自己的语气回答道：“我…不小心摔了一跤，把咖啡壶打翻了，弄脏了衣服，就想洗个澡再回去。”

“你没受伤吧？”

“没……啊——”堂本刚话还没说完，堂本光一恶意地向上一顶，不偏不倚地顶在了前列腺上，爽得脚趾都蜷了起来

“怎么回事？”

“水，水太烫了……”堂本刚顺势打开了淋浴的开关，借着水流声的掩护，堂本光一便又肆无忌惮地动了起来，就着站立的姿势一下又一下结实有力地往上顶

“没事就好，那我先回去了？”

“嗯…好……”堂本刚哪还有心思理他，敷衍地回答了一句就又陷入了情欲的漩涡里。水确实很烫，但根本比不上两人相贴的身体的热度，堂本刚觉得剧烈快速的摩擦下身体都快起火了，他一条腿被高高地架起，只能倚靠在堂本光一身上。高潮来临的瞬间体内也被灌入一股比水更烫的热流，堂本光一埋在他深处射了，同时吻住了他的唇，在氤氲的水汽中交换了一个漫长的吻

分开的时候他们都在剧烈的喘着气，堂本刚把水关了，扯过旁边的浴巾把他们湿漉漉的身体包在一起。然而堂本光一依旧抱着他没有动弹，甚至还停留在他身体里

“喂…”堂本刚只觉不妙，推了推堂本光一，堂本光一贴着他的脸颊，低低地说了一句：“别动。”

身体间这么一摩擦，堂本刚顿时感觉到体内的东西又有硬起来的趋势，他不管不顾地挣扎着想离开堂本光一的怀抱，“你这家伙…回去再做啦……”

“抱歉…我忍不住了。”

堂本刚可没从那张脸上看到任何道歉的意思，更何况道歉有用吗？身体再次腾空，堂本光一抱起他走出卫生间，天已经完全黑了下来，宽阔的落地窗能把高楼下的车水马龙一览无余，堂本刚挂在堂本光一肩上，自暴自弃地猜着堂本光一这次又打算玩什么花样，堂本光一走到了窗边，等堂本刚意识到发生了什么时候，他已经被翻了个面儿，跨坐在堂本光一的腿上

“哇啊——”

发软的腰身失去了支撑，堂本刚不得不撑在面前的玻璃上，堂本光一见状霸道地将他的身子捞回来让他紧靠在自己身上，同时腰一挺送进了还在不断往外淌出浊液的后穴里，揽着堂本刚的腰挺动起来

堂本刚被顶弄得腰一阵阵酸软，他觉得自己几乎快化成一滩水和堂本光一融在一起，堂本光一勾着他的腿弯，抬起他的身子又骤然松手，直直地撞在那狰狞的性器上，擦过前列腺顶进前所未有的深度

“哈…啊…太…太深了……”堂本刚怀疑再这么做下去会不会被堂本光一给捅穿了，他想缩起被过度打开的身体，却被堂本光一控制住了动作，腿都快张开成了一字型，望着玻璃上倒映着的淫靡不堪的画面，堂本刚第一次在性爱里感到了害怕

怀里的身体不正常的颤抖终于让堂本光一从无尽的欲望中清醒过来，直到呻吟中惨杂了些许的呜咽，堂本光一才紧张地停下了动作，手足无措地去抹堂本刚脸上的泪

“怎么了？我…弄疼你了？”

堂本刚轻轻地摇了摇头，却没有看堂本光一，而是望向窗外绚烂的城市夜景，许久之后才开口道：“如果你只是为了和我做爱，又何必告白呢？”

“不是的！”堂本光一急急地解释，怕堂本刚跑了似的把人紧紧地箍在怀里，“我只是…太想你了…抱歉。”

解释的话语最终还是变成了一句道歉，堂本光一知道解释再多也无济于事，更何况事实就是这样，过度的思念下他早就失了理智，以为堂本刚会一如既往地纵容他，然而他却忘了，他们已经不是当时只为了互相发泄身体欲望的存在

听到那句软软糯糯的道歉，堂本刚的委屈和愤怒顿时消了一半，他叹了口气，无可奈何地捏了捏堂本光一像被抛弃的狗狗一样都快耷拉下来的耳朵，“再有下次…就分手吧。”

“不要！”堂本光一又收紧了一些怀抱，孩子气地打断了堂本刚的话，凑过去亲了一口堂本刚总算扬起来的嘴角，“不会有下次了。”

“嗯。”堂本刚满意地点点头，极累地靠回堂本光一的肩上，被折腾了这么一通，简直比加了半个月的班还要累。然而堂本光一只是给他揉了揉腰，就贴在他耳边小心翼翼地问道：“那…还能继续吗？”

“……”

再次沉溺于欲望的海洋中时，堂本刚的脑子里迷迷糊糊地只剩下一个念头

年轻真好

 

窗外的灯火霓虹已经足够绚烂，但也无法吸引缠绵不舍的两人的目光了，眼中只有对方情欲未退的面庞

堂本刚累得连手指都抬不起来，到最后他晕晕乎乎地根本数不清到底做了多少次，只记得他被堂本光一摆弄来摆弄去的几乎把每个姿势都试了个遍，才终于把这只许久没开荤的饿狐狸给喂饱，谁知道结束后堂本光一抱着他去卫生间清洗了一下，又抱着他坐回了窗边

“几点了…？”堂本刚的声音轻得像要和吹进来的夜风融在一起，堂本光一怕堂本刚冷裹紧了他身上自己的西装外套，吻了吻他的额发，贴在他耳边说：“八点多了。”

“不回去吗？”

“再抱一会儿。”

“咕…”

堂本刚的肚子适时地发出了抗议，顿时有些不好意思地埋进堂本光一怀里。堂本光一失笑，摸了摸已经瘪下去的软软的小肚子，“想吃什么？”

“想吃…”堂本刚心中有一万个备选答案，可话到嘴边拐了个弯儿，“你会做饭吗？”

“会。”

堂本刚满意地勾起了嘴角，“那回家吃。”

“好，去你家？”堂本光一把扔在一旁地上的衬衫拿过来为堂本刚穿上，再一颗一颗地扣好扣子，抬头却对上了堂本刚笑弯的眼，比漫天星辰更要璀璨

“是我们的家。”

 

END


End file.
